Wolf's Rain the New Serch For Paridise
by my-wolfs-keeper
Summary: What if the story had a diffrent ending and they found pardise? With the help of two new females will they reach paridise in time or will history keep repeating itself. Tsumexoc ToboeXoc and the others stay the same.let me know if i should add more too it
1. the meeting and running away

The Second Chance; A Wolf`s Rain Story

Memo: ok so this story is my own little twist to the wolfs rain story…enjoy

We start with my person

I`m feel the wind in my hair as I stand on the remains of freeze city. looking at this place I wonder why I came here when the wind blows again and I smell that strange sent again it smells like a lunar flower but not so the same. I feel something soft and furry bump my hand I look down and see a golden brown, hazel eyed wolf also know as my sister "larka I found a place for us to sleep tonight " "ok lets go" I jump down from my perch and fallow sierra to an old rundown apartment looking building "are you sure this place is deserted sierra

"not really the third floor has a fresh sent on it but that it nowhere else""what kind of sent was it" it smelled like a male but I don`t know" I sighed and thought about it I knew that with a male around I wouldn't stand a chance I was tried and a little weak from hunger but sierra wound never know that. "ok stay as from the third floor a possible I don't want you anywhere near that male""ok larka I will "now get some sleep "she nodded her head as she made her way to a corner of the room I walked to the door and sat down to watch for any signs the male might return slowly I started to drift to sleep in front of the door.

SIFERA

I woke up early and looked around and saw a black wolf with a strike of white down the side of her face I get and stretch my back .I walk over to her and about to nudge her face when I smell more than one male and curiosity being part of me ,I careful step over her and walk up the steps leading to the third floor I walk around the floor unit I reach an open door carefully I look inside I see a boy about my age sitting on a bed ,a male in leather sitting on a windowless sill he looks about 20 around larka`s age, leaning on the wall is two more males one has a collar around his neck and is in a yellow hoodie and looks like he's about 18 the other one looks about 19 and has on a black jacket with a white t-shirt on and a pair of jeans I turn my eyes back to the boy on the bed he is a little cute when the one on the window turns and looks at you "hey who are you "a sudden fear hit me that I had been caught with all eyes on me I turn and run back to larka I can hear the beat of paws behind me I pass room after room to reach the steps when I trip and fall I look up to see the males are getting closer, quickly I get up and get on running down the stairs to the room I left larka at as soon as I turned the corner that led to the room we where I ran head first in to larka and I crashed into the floor." what the he-"she began just as paw beats behind me stopped. .

LARKA

I woke up to see sierra not in the corner I left her in the night before, I raised my body off the floor and stretched out to feel my back pop in a few places I shuck my fur out and walked out to the front door thinking my sister may have already gotten up early to find some food. But as I stepped out into the open I heard paw beats behind me that were running so I turned and walked back into the corridor and ran head first into sierra "what the he-" I started when I heard more paw beats behind her stop I looked up to see four males stop about three feet from sierra. I felt my sister get up and get behind me since she saw she was in the way. "I told you to stay away from the third floor" I growled at her as she went to stand behind me "I`m sorry I smelled more than one male and came to see what was up I should probably listen more" I had not taken my eyes off the grey male as he got off the floor a male next to him, the white wolf had taken on a human form he wore a black jacket and a white under shirt the light brown that looked like a pig and the pup had done the same possibly to stop another fight. sierra had peeked around me and was watching the pup he looked around her age, I made a mental note to tease her later but right now I would not take my eyes off the males in front of me ,I toke a human form as well after making sure he wouldn`t attack again my human form is a girl the age of 20 I wear cargo pants that fit my legs in all the right places my eyes are blue as solid ice I have a black tank top that cuts off just above my belly button I as well wear a leather coat that went to my knees my hair is black it falls just over my shoulders to the side of my right face I have a strike of white down my hair most people think I did it myself but it was all natural I have had it ever since I was sierra's age sierra seeing that I was slowly calming down changed as well. she had golden brown hair the same length as mine we did that for safety in fighting she wore a simple red long sleeve shirt and blue jeans I still keep my eyes on the males I knew I would never be able to handle they if they attack and we were up ageist a wall then the white wolf spoke breaking the silence that was around us. "who are you" sierra is about to blurt out are names when I give her a look that says `don`t say a word' "why does it matter we were just about to leave ,so if you don't mind move" the words come out cold and hard "what where you doing here" the male continue to ask questions "we where lone staying to rest an hour or two "I give him clipped answers because its none of his business "where are you headed "nowhere in particular" then the pup spoke up before the male can say anything "then come with us we`re going to paradise" then all eyes go to him "paradise is that what your after sorry to burst your bubble pup but there is no paradise not as far from what I saw of it "the males eyes return to me and widen in surprise "you saw paradise what was it like "the pup gushed questions "what saw was not paradise who do you thing I got this strict of white in my hair "the white male spoke this time "then that was not paradise" "I don`t care I quit that dream years ago it is nothing but a myth but keep searching if you want that's all you`ll ever do we`ll stay here and wait for.."(Forgot to say you sometimes have visions)I stopped mid-sentence as a scene goes through my head I see noble guards outside the building I gasp as I come out of the trance like state sierra touches my arm and says "what did you see" 'there are noble guards outside this building and some other humans' look down the hall and see a window I turn and walk to it and peer out the next thing I know a bullet fly's past my face and buries its self in the wall behind me "larka" sierra screamed seeing my hair fly as the bullet flow buy me quickly I step back and run back to them "there all around the place" I turn to the males "one of you stays here often any way out "they turn to the one in leather, the grey male. He sighs "follow me" he adds "if you can" he takes off running upstairs I fall in behind him I could easily out run him but he knows the way out so I stay behind I notice sierra and the other pup running side by side. we reach the top floor and goes to the second door on the right and jump out the window and land on some old pipe system bullets flow everywhere, a bullet just barely misses me making me lose my footing the grey male behind me reaches down grabs me hand pulls me up and never miss a step "your more trouble than your wroth""o keep your mouth shut before I trip you" he looks over his shoulder at me "I could have left you there" I speed up and pass him with ease as I do I say "you wouldn`t do that even if you wanted to" within a few minutes we were at the city limits the two males ahead of me jump first sierra and the pups turn they stopped from the ground I hear "come on runts lets go" "we were just about to hige" I sighed and rolled my eyes "then go" I left my foot and give sierra a good kick in the butt about the same time the pup gets the same thing done to him. After they hit the ground I paused and looked at the rest of them down there. I could feel tsume next to me do the same, then I heard the one they called kiba say "are you scared?" I growled and barred my teeth at him and said "like hell" about the time tsume said "you wish" with that we jumped and we all turned to our true form and ran to god knows where.

MANY HOURS LATER

We were stuck in some cave after getting caught in a bad snow storm. Kiba and I were sitting at the entrance while tsume hige toboe and sierra sat near the back of the small cave. We had been running for days before we found some place to get out of the snow and the pups and hige whining was getting worse by the second. "Man how long has it been since we had food" the one named hige said as toboe don`t know few days" then tsume put in his two cents "if comes down to it we could just eat each other the runts would be first, then porky" "stop it your just saying things out of hunger" sierra said, toboe nodded his head in agreement to what she said. Kiba said "stop your complaining I went a whole month without food" I snorted at their actions to that fact and add my own two cents "agreed and sierra you know we have gone longer than this without food so don`t you complain" I turned my head to look out at the snow storm that was still growing worse hige asked "how long have you two gone without food?" "Month and a half at most, I thing right larka"? I smirked and said "for you yes I have gone two months strait without food" I must say I had some strange looks directed at me one was not believing, two were surprised, the other curiosity "how did you mange that" kiba finally asked. I closed my eyes and breathed in the cold snowy air around us I let the breath out as a sigh and said "it doesn't matter the fact is that I did it and that's all anyone needs two know" I opened my and stood up and stretched my arms above my head so that my back stretched out and my belly shirt showed off the fact that I was physically fit and thinner then what most would say normal but that was just a trait my sister and I got for our mom. I reached down and grab my duster and put it on an said "I'm going on a head to see if any place near here has food if so I'll be back to let you know" I was out of cave and into snow storm before protest could be given. 'The snow I starting to clear now'


	2. NOTICE

Dear readers

Please note that I haven't forgotten yall (im southern so what?) and I had the chapters for My One Chance and The Wolfs Rain story almost ready to post but of course fate hates me right now. I recently went on vacation with family and left my laptop in one the hotels in Florida, me and my dam luck and it was the laptop I had everything on my stories, school work EVERYTHING DAM IT! Sorry I don't mean to take it out on yall but im pissed off. We are currently trying to get it back but I highly doubt someone would tell the true about finding a laptop anyway, but who knows they might surprise me. I got a password on it so it won't do them any good

Please note that my updates will not be happening for a while till I get them retyped again.

Till next time

WOLFS OUT CRYIN'


End file.
